User blog:Twilightsagafan/Jacob kills Edward
'''Please Note: '''the characters I used are in the twilight saga.I didn't copyright the characters. The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. One day when Jacob and Nessie were hurting.Jacob is in his human form at the time.Jacob saw Bella hurting with Edward.He saw them waiting for a deer to kill,and after about 5 or 10 seconds they did see a deer. "Jake wait!,"Yelled Nessie. Jake didn't hear Nessie yell, Bella apeared to be hurting with Edward. Jake get really mad and run forward to Kill Edward,for turning his bestfriend into a vampire,but before Jacob killed Edward. "What do you think your doing,Jake?" said Bella "Killing your husband for turning you into a vampire". said Jacob "why are you killing my husband,Jake?" Jacob looked up at Bella. "Because he turned you into a vampire",said Jacob "So,what if Edward tured me into a Vampire." Nessie came. She asked "what is Jake doing, mom?" Bella said this "Jake,is killing your father,sweetheart". "but Jake why are you killing my father?" "Because he turned your mother into a vampire,while she was giving birth to you". "Is that true,Mom?" asked Nessie "Yes hon it's true,I was dying while I was giving birth to,Nessie." As Bella and Nessie walked back to the Cullen house they heard Edward sream. Bella and Nessie ran to what was going on and on the ground of the woods was Edward's hopeless body. Bella called Carlisle but it was too late Jacob killed Edward. 3 days after Edward's death Jacob goes and sees the Cullen's Nessie was so happy to see Jacob. "Hey,Jake." says Nessie "Hey,Nessie." says Jacob. "Who killed my father?" Jacob stood there.Just to think about what he would say to Nessie.He said "I did Kill you father,Nessie." "Why?" "Because I had to,he turned your mom into a vampire." "So." "you are so much like Bella,Nessie.youknow that?" "Yes,I know I'm so much like my mom,Jake." Then Jacob leaves.Just then Seth came up to see what happened to Edward. "Hey bro". Says Seth "Hiya Seth." says Jacob. "I was just about to go to the Cullen's place.Wanna come with me,Jake?" "Nah".says Jacob Seth walks up the staries to the Cullen's frout pouch. Nessie was crying with her head on keens on Cullen's frout pouch when Seth said "Hey Renesmee". Only Seth and the other Cullen,of course Charlie,Sue call Nessie by her full name. "Hi,Seth". "Renesmee,you look upset".Nessie was crying about whant she just heard Jake said to her. "I am upset,Seth". "Why? are you upset,Renesmee".Nessie was sobing at this point. "Because Jacob killed my dad." Seth stood there looking down at Renesmee.Seth don't know what to say next. "Oh my god! I had no idea that Jacob killed Edward." Seth walks into the Cullen's house.and he sees Esme trying to make Bella feel better after Edward's death. He looks at the white sofa were Alice and Jasper are sitting. Seth dosen't see Carlisle,So he walks up staires to see if Carlisle is up staries. "Hello,Seth". says Carlisle "Hi,Carlisle". "Have u seen Jacob at all today? I need to speak with him". "Yes,I saw Jacob leaving here while I was coming in." "Did say where he was going?" "No,I think he is going to his house." "Oh". As Seth leaves the Cullen's home and walks out the frot door, he sees Paul,Quil,Leah,Sam,Collin,Brandy in there human forms. Seth had a bad feeling that this would happen today. So he want over to talk to them. "Hey,Paul" "Hi Seth" "What is Leah doing with you guys?" "She came all with us to find you." "LEAH!" "Hey little bro." "Mom is waiting of you at home." Seth walked home with Leah because Leah was visting with the Cullens. Category:Blog posts